


Warmth

by ClearWater1



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Jongdae | Chen, Age Play Caregiver Park Chanyeol, Age Play Little Kim Jongin | Kai, Age Play Little Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearWater1/pseuds/ClearWater1
Summary: Kim Junmyeon is feeling a great amount of stress from his life as a Kpop idol. The dance practices, interviews, and overall responsibilities are becoming too much and he needs a break from it. He's just not sure what type of break he wants.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 47
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is set during the Obsession era and it's going to have a slow build up before any age regression elements are introduced. This is my first story so any criticism is welcomed. Hope you like it!

After a long day of dance practices and interviews, they were finally back in their dorm. Some of the EXO members ran upstairs; either to showers or relax inside their rooms. The only one to stay downstairs was Junmyeon.

He made his way to the living room and sat down on a black leather couch, which could hold up to five people if the members squeezed in tight. Junmyeon leaned back on it and opened his phone.

The first thing to catch his eyes was the red email notification on the top of his screen. Clicking on it, he saw that it was a message asking him to verify their upcoming schedule. As he scrolled through it, he saw that there were more dance practices, interviews and photoshoots on the list for the following week's upcoming events. Usually he would be fine with this type of schedule, it was the regular standard for any kpop artist, but the amount of pressure he had felt throughout the whole day made this list seem impossible. 

In the morning, he had messed up a couple of moves in Obsession, then later in the day he had screwed up a question in an interview. 

The interviewer had asked a simple question, "Why did you become an idol?" Junmyeon went to answer, already knowing the response by heart, but Sehun had the same idea. 

"Because-" "I wanted-" They both ended up interrupting each other. Junmyeon's face slowly became a light shade of red, while Jongin was heard in the background laughing at the mistake. Before they knew it, everyone except for Junmyeon was laughing alongside Jongin. 

It was a small mistake. It didn't even matter since the small clip could just be edited out of the video, but Junmyeon felt like it was another heavy brick added onto his shoulders.

How could he mess that up? He dropped his phone onto the coffee table in front of him. How could he mess everything up? He sunk deeper into the couch. His legs raised up to press against his chest and his arms followed by hugging his knees. He didn't notice he was trembling until he felt tears leaving his eyes. 

How could he mess up so many times in one day?

Before he knew it, the air around him had turned into water and he was drowning. His breathing shortened and his trembling increased. At this point, his crying had turned into sobs. Each hiccup and whine added a new wave to his sadness and he felt like glass on the brink of breaking.

He felt completely alone, but as he heard footsteps making their way downstairs to the living room, he wished he had been completely alone. He wanted to run, but the weight of his stress held him down. Junmyeon was planted to the couch and the only thing he could feel was the tears drawing tracks down his warm cheeks.

He whined as he heard the final step hit the hallway's wooden floor and he hid his face in his knees. It didn't help. If the water was at his neck at the beginning of his crying, it had gone over his head a while back. He sobbed and tightened his grip on his legs, trying to disappear.

He felt a dip on his left side and a hand land on his shoulder, beginning to rub circles on his tense back. Junmyeon would be lying if he said he didn't lean into the touch.

He continued to cry, but as his hiccups cleared up, he heard the familiar deep rumble of the currently pink haired rapper.

"Shh, you'll be okay." Chanyeol continued to rub Junmyeon's back until the singer decided that he couldn't disappear and lifted his face from his knees.

Junmyeon knew that he looked rough. He felt dehydrated from crying so long, his arms and legs hurt from the amount of pressure he had put on them trying to hold himself together, his head was pounding, and his face was probably red and covered in tears. He wanted to turn away from Chanyeol, to save a little bit of his reputation, but Chanyeol wasn't having that.

Chanyeol looked straight into Junmyeon's eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. It send a wave of warmth through Junmyeon and he decided he wouldn't turn away and run. He held his arms around his legs and sat up so that he could get a better look at Chanyeol.

The rapper opened his mouth but quickly closed it in hesitation. Junmyeon could tell Chanyeol was thinking from the way his eyes were wandering. They eventually landed back on Junmyeon and they were filled with worry. 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and asked, "What's wrong?" Junmyeon felt a tear escape his right eye and he quickly rubbed it away with a fist. Chanyeol observed his leader and noticed the tremble in Junmyeon's bottom lip. He tried to sooth him by continuing to rub circles on Junmyeon's back. 

Junmyeon didn't want to start crying again, because he didn't think he could handle a second round, so instead he took a deep breath in then let it out. His nerves calmed down and he answered Chanyeol's question. 

"Bad day." His voice sounded pitiful. "Stress," he added a few seconds later with a sniffle. Junmyeon knew that the answer was deeper than just those three words.

The bad day was the dance practice in the morning, the interview, he forgot to say thank you to Jongdae when he opened the door for him, he spilled his coffee on the table when they were having lunch, he- he couldn't breath again.

The water was back.

Chanyeol could tell that there were more reasons too. Behind Junmyeon's eyes, he could tell that the singer's brain was working over time and when he heard his breathing begin to shorten again, Chanyeol decided that it was time to stop.

With his back against the couches' arm, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Junmyeon and pulled him close. His arms were like a life vest keeping Junmyeon afloat in the middle of the sea. Junmyeon crawled into Chanyeol's lap and got back into his previous position, but this time around he had Chanyeol's warmth surrounding him.

Junmyeon rested his head on Chanyeol's chest and began to follow the rapper's breathing pattern.

As Chanyeol inhaled, Junmyeon inhaled. As Chanyeol exhaled, Junmyeon exhaled.

Chanyeol's left arm stayed wrapped around Junmyeon, while his right hand moved up so that he could run his fingers through the leader's soft red hair. Junmyeon hummed happily at the contact. Chanyeol smiled as he felt the singer's muscles relax and he continued to pet Junmyeon.

The rapper was unaware to the fact that Junmyeon's eyes had begun to close and it wasn't until he felt Junmyeon snuggle closer that he figured out that sleep was about to take over.

Chanyeol moved his head so that his chin rested on top of the leader's head and he began to hum softly. The impromptu lullaby was the last straw Junmyeon needed and his eyes completely shut.

Now that his leader was resting, Chanyeol could take a moment to think. To put it simple, he was concerned. It had worried him the second that he came downstairs and heard the crying.

He had never witnessed Junmyeon at such a vulnerable state and it concerned him to know that Junmyeon hadn't reached out to anyone. It took Chanyeol to come downstairs and notice for Junmyeon to receive any sort of comfort, and he couldn't have that.

The leader deserved the same amount of comfort that the rest of the members received. At this point, Chanyeol felt like it was his responsibility to give him more. Junmyeon deserved all the love he could take.

With this mission clear in his mind, Chanyeol stopped thinking for a moment and took a moment to enjoy Junmyeon's company.

By the time that the rest of the members had come downstairs, the tears that had once stained Junmyeon's face were long gone. Chanyeol smiled and quickly kissed the top of Junmyeon's head before anyone could see him. 

Baekhyun was the first member to walk into the living room and his eyes automatically landed on the pair sitting on the couch. He made eye contact with Chanyeol and gave him a suggestive look as his eyes moved down at the leader and back up at the rapper.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun and shook his head. He would've shaken it even harder to prove his point, but he didn't want to accidentally wake up the sleeping singer in his lap.

Baekhyun shrugged, not truly believing the answer, and sat down next to them while turning on the TV. He was switching channels when one harsh glance from Chanyeol made him lower the volume.

Chanyeol relaxed and as more members came in and gave him looks, all he did was ignore them and press Junmyeon closer to his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorm arrangements were pretty simple. Chanyeol was with Jongin, Junmyeon with Jongdae, and Sehun with Baekhyun. The roommate policy wasn't strict, they could move rooms whenever they wanted, but that's just who they ended up deciding went with who.

Each room also had it's own bathroom, so that there wasn't any added chaos when they came back from dance practices and people started calling dibs on who got to take a shower first.

Upstairs was then complete with a studio room. It's set up was three computer monitors with a keyboard, a sound board, and mics. It wasn't as impressive as the actual studio room in SM, but it did it's job for whenever a member got an idea for a song and quickly wanted to save it. 

So when Junmyeon woke up half way through the night and felt a warmth around him, he already knew he wasn't in his room. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his eyes to focus, and noticed that his head wasn't resting on a pillow but instead Chanyeol's chest.

The rapper's arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders and one of Junmyeon's calves were trapped in between Chanyeol's legs. Chanyeol was the warmth surrounding him.

If it was in any other situation, the moment would seem incredibly intimate but Junmyeon viewed it as only comfort. Nothing inappropriate, just comfort and security. 

With that, Junmyeon snuggled closer into Chanyeol's hold. He wasn't sure if he imagined it, considering he was still sleepy, but he could've sworn he felt the arms around his shoulders pull him closer. If they did, he didn't really mind.

Judging by the amount of light coming through the window and the lack of sound throughout the dorm, it must've still been early morning, which meant there was more time to rest. With that, he closed his eyes and slowly went back to sleep.

After a few hours, Junmyeon woke up again. As he opened his eyes, he found Jongin standing in front of him. He was reaching out to his side table; one hand reaching for the charger and the other one holding his phone. 

The situation would've been normal, but what puzzled Junmyeon was Jongin's facial expression. 

He looked like a deer caught in head lights. His eyes were wide and he stared at Junmyeon like he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to see. 

Junmyeon looked back at him confused, his eyebrows a bit furrowed. Jongin then looked downwards, at Junmyeon's waist, then looked back up at him. Junmyeon followed his line of sight and stopped when he took a look at his waist.

Chanyeol's arms were around it. That's when he noticed the added pressure of Chanyeol's body to his back and his head lying on his neck, and then it hit him, they were spooning.

Junmyeon was flustered to say the least, but like last time, he knew that this wasn't anything more than a simple form of comfort. He drew his eyes back to Jongin and shook his head in denial. 

This confused Jongin even more, but he dropped it. He took the charger, connected his phone then exited the room. 

He had seen Chanyeol and Junmyeon snuggled up on the couch last night and just witnessed it in the morning too. 

By the looks of it, Junmyeon seemed calm and less stressed out, and whatever provided the leader with that sort of relief was something good in Jongin's book. As long as the two of them were happy, he didn't really care what Junmyeon and Chanyeol were up to. With a content smile, he went downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Junmyeon was beginning to fall asleep again but before he could completely indulge himself in the darkness of sleep, he felt Chanyeol move. The rapper's head no longer rested on his neck and instead lied on the pillow next to him. Junmyeon could feel his breath against the back his neck. 

He was wondering what Chanyeol was going to do when he felt Chanyeol's arm leave his waist and move to his head. With that, Chanyeol's fingers started running through the singer's hair. Junmyeon involuntarily let out the breath he was holding in and relaxed against Chanyeol.

"Good morning," Chanyeol said in his signature deep voice, while continuing to pet the leader.

"Good morning," Junmyeon stated back, slight disappointment slipping in. He had hoped for more time in bed. Chanyeol was just so warm and welcoming. 

Eventually, Chanyeol decided that they should get up and detached himself from Junmyeon, which caused the petting to stop. Junmyeon whined and Chanyeol laughed lightly at the leader's clinginess. 

"We have to get up, don't we have dance practice at 9?," Chanyeol yawned out as he stretched. Junmyeon knew when he was defeated and nodded. They did have dance practice at 9, and it was mandatory. 

As Chanyeol walked around his room to get his clothes for the day, Junmyeon bid his goodbye and went to his own room to get ready. As he went downstairs to eat breakfast, he opened up his phone and verified next week's schedule.

Even if he had a breakdown the previous night, he couldn't stop doing his job. With that, he went through his day.

* * *

The dance practice went as well as Junmyeon had imagined it would. 

He messed up a couple of moves again and the dance instructor scolded him for it. Like the previous night, the weight of the guilt became constant and unbearable. 

How could he not blame himself? He was useless. He was- Before anymore negative thoughts could get into his mind, Chanyeol's prior reassurance came back to him. "You'll be okay," it whispered. 

So as they walked down a sidewalk on their way to lunch, Junmyeon leaned against Chanyeol a little bit more than usual and started to believe that it could be okay.

* * *

That night, after the busy back and forth of dancing and the studio, Junmyeon felt as if he had reached his burning point again, and it worried him. How could he be so stressed out and why was his body not coping with it? 

As he sat on his bed, he thought about his shaking hands, irritated eyes, and shortness of breath throughout the day. His stress was getting the better of him and he didn't want that to be the case anymore. He wanted to feel in control again, to be able to handle his stress. 

So he called up a friend who was also a kpop group leader and probably knew how to deal with stress better than anyone else he knew.

It took two rings before Namjoon answered the line. 

"Hey Namjoon, how are you doing?," Junmyeon was being polite by not being straightforward and stating his own personal problem, but he also truly wanted to know how Namjoon was doing. Since they both had extremely complicated schedules, he hadn't talked to him in a while.

"Hey Junmyeon, it's nice to hear from you. I'm doing well. The album just got released and Army seems to love it, so I'm doing great. How are you doing?" 

Junmyeon smiled, feeling happy that Namjoon had a strong and supportive fan base like EXO did. 

"I'm happy to hear that Namjoon." Junmyeon hesitated for a second before convincing himself to tell Namjoon the truth. 

"In all honesty, I haven't been doing so well." He could hear Namjoon's worried frown from over the phone. "I've been extremely stressed out lately and I don't really know how to cope with it."

Junmyeon trusted Namjoon so he decided to give him more information. "I had a breakdown yesterday and I feel like I might have another one today."

Namjoon was thinking over Junmyeon's words, before he decided to speak again. Finally, he asked, "What type of coping mechanisms have you tried so far?"

Junmyeon stared wide eyes at empty space for a few second. He didn't really have a coping mechanism. Aside from crying or last night's rare occasion of getting comfort from a band member, he didn't really have one. 

"I- I don't think I have one," he confessed.

"How did you handle your breakdown yesterday?," the rapper softly asked. 

Namjoon knew the feeling of being lost way too well and knew how much vulnerability it took to admit to it. He gave Junmyeon all the time he needed in order to reply.  
  
Junmyeon felt embarrassed for some reason. Not of Chanyeol, he could never be embarrassed of him, but he felt embarrassed of himself. Was it normal to seek comfort from another adult in the form of snuggling, but with it not being romantic or sexual? He didn't know.

"I, um, Chanyeol caught me crying and hugged me. We technically cuddled and I slept in his bed." Before Namjoon could get a word in, Junmyeon interrupted him with "the comfort was what helped."

That was when it clicked for Namjoon. For him, comfort was also a great way of dealing with stress. He loved his bandmates and the way in which they cared for him was a great stress reliever. 

But he was wondering if the type of comfort he got from his bandmates could work for Junmyeon. He thought it could. 

"Junmyeon, have you ever heard of age play or age regression?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion, Xiumin and Kyungsoo are both enlisted in the military, while Lay is in China at that moment in the story.

"Age play or age regression?" Junmyeon didn't know what to make of it. He still sat on his bed, which was nearest to the door, and looked through the window that was between his and Jongdae's beds. Underneath it was a side table that they both shared. "No," he answered, "I've never heard of that." 

Namjoon took his time on the other side of the phone and inhaled before continuing.

"Age regression is a coping mechanism where an adult goes into a childlike mindset to relax and destress." Namjoon allowed the definition sink to in and a thousand questions popped into Junmyeon's head. 

"What do you mean by they go into a childlike mindset? What type of things do they do? Is it-" Namjoon interrupted his stream of questions. "Let me answer the first two and then we can move on from there."

Junmyeon didn't notice he was overwhelming the rapper until after the fact. "I'm sorry," he shamefully apologized.

Namjoon quickly reassured the singer, "No, no, it's completely fine. You're probably going to have a lot more questions as we go along." 

"Oh okay," Junmyeon replied while moving so that his back was against the headboard and he was sitting crisscross.

"Okay, by the childlike mindset, it's exactly what it sounds like. Think about the things you did as a kid, like draw in coloring books or watch cartoons. An adult who does this might refer to themselves as an age regresser or a little." 

"A little what?," Junmyeon asked.

"Oh my bad, they use the term 'little' as a noun for themselves. Think about how you're a singer and I'm a rapper," Namjoon cleared up.

"Oh alright," the singer said. Junmyeon was listening carefully and taking into account every word.

"I'm starting to understand it now. I'm not going to lie though, if anyone else would've told me this, I would've been freaked out, but the way you explained it makes it sound wholesome. Like it's something nice." Junmyeon elaborated his thoughts out loud. 

It still sounded a bit strange to him, but if it's coming from Namjoon, then it must be good. The rapper always wanted what was best for him. "I'm glad you're letting it process. That's a big step," Namjoon replied.

Not a second passed before a question hit Junmyeon. Why did his friend know so much about age regression? 

"Namjoon, um, I don't want to overstep any boundaries but why do you know so much about this?" Namjoon let out an awkward laugh, a light blush taking over his cheeks. "I do it," Namjoon confessed. 

"What do you do?," Junmyeon asked gently. If Namjoon was trusting him with this secret, he wanted to be as respectful as he could be. 

"Okay," Namjoon cleared his throat and continued, "This will actually help explain a lot of other things. Remember how I told you that littles sometimes color or watch cartoons?" Junmyeon quickly let out a "yes", ready to absorb all the new information Namjoon was about to give him. 

"Well that all depends on the little's age range. On most days, I fall in between the ages of four and six, so I do color a lot and play with toys." Junmyeon felt his heart beat a little bit faster. He didn't know why the mention of toys excited him but it did. 

"What type of toys do you have?," he asked. The singer felt his leg bounce in excitement. He bet Namjoon had so many cool toys.

"Oh I have some Marvel action figures, all the Bt21 stuffies, a Ryan plushie." Namjoon was about to continue his list of toys when he felt his head get a bit fuzzy, which was his sign of slipping. He stopped talking about his toys before he accidentally did. 

"I have other things too, but let's go back to what I was saying." Junmyeon nodded to empty air, way too immersed in what Namjoon was saying to acknowledge that the rapper couldn't physically see him. 

"The things that you have and use relies on the age that you fall into. So if you're, let's say, one to three, you would be in the mindset of a baby or toddler. That can involve pacifiers, sippy cups, and diapers."

Junmyeon eyes widened in shook. He had been so focused on the older ages that he hadn't thought about the fact that he could probably go under them. 

"Oh," that was the only word on Junmyeon's mind at that moment.

"Yeah, I know that sounds a little intense, but it brings up my next point, caregivers." 

"What are those?," the singer asked while going under his covers. He was getting tired of sitting up for so long. Eventually, when he got fully comfortable, Namjoon answered back. 

"Okay, if as a little you're technically in the mindset of a child, what do kids usually need?" 

"Supervision," the singer answered back automatically. 

"Exactly," the rapper praised with a smile, "so littles have caregivers to provide that supervision. It isn't mandatory to have a caregiver, many littles don't, but if you can, I recommend you do." 

Junmyeon started nervously biting his bottom lip. Oddly enough, the coping mechanism seemed nice so far and he was heavily contemplating actually doing it, but it had all centered around himself until this point. A caregiver meant telling someone else, it meant burdening someone else. 

The rapper could feel the nerves radiating off of the singer so he began to reassure him. 

"A caregiver will make things so much easier. I promise. I know it's daunting, but I've met your band members and they seem extremely kind and understanding." 

Junmyeon lessened the pressure on his lips and nodded. Namjoon was right, his band members were great and he knew deep down that if he explained his situation to them, that they would listen. 

If they would actually want to be caregivers was a bridge he would have to cross later. "You're right," Junmyeon agreed softly. 

Namjoon knew that this coping mechanism wasn't the most popular or well accepted one and he was surprised that Junmyeon hadn't just completely hung up the phone when he began the explanation but he didn't, and that gave Namjoon hope. 

"If you try it, I know it will be good for you. The whole coping mechanism is comfort, and based on what you told me before, that's what you need." Namjoon ended his rant on a positive note.

Junmyeon knew he still wanted to think it over some more, but overall it seemed like something he was very interested in trying. 

"Thank you Namjoon, for everything. From giving me so much new information to telling me your secret, I appreciate it, thank you." Junmyeon couldn't help but smile. Namjoon was smiling on the other side too. 

"Anything for you," Namjoon said, "We leaders got to look out for each other. If you have any more questions about it, feel free to call me." 

"You're right and I will." Junmyeon was about to say goodbye when Namjoon interrupted him. 

"Sorry but before I forget, if you decide to research this on your own time, make sure to be careful. Age play isn't, um, safe for work, but the type I'm recommending is the non sexual type. I wanted to warn you, because when I started to research it, let's just say I found stuff that wasn't what I wanted." Namjoon laughed awkwardly at the memory and Junmyeon chuckled softly at his friend's embarrassment. 

"Thank you again Namjoon. I'll make sure to keep you updated," the singer said warmly. 

"I'm happy to help and thank you Junmyeon for trusting me. Goodnight," Namjoon replied with the same warmth Junmyeon did.

"Goodnight," Junmyeon said and hung up. He quickly set his phone down, got up from his bed, and opened his side table drawer to find a stack of white sticky notes and a light blue pen. Junmyeon titled the list "non sexual age play/age regression." Under it, he bulleted the words little, caregiver, and coping mechanism. 

Namjoon had given him a lot of information but he also wanted to do more research to see the coping mechanism's full extent. 

He placed the sticky note on his side table. He then grabbed his phone and was about to type the first word into Google when there was a knock on his door. 

"Dinner!," Jongin exclaimed. Junmyeon heard him run down the stairs and he decided that his research would have to wait for another time. 

With that, Junmyeon left his phone and headed downstairs for dinner. Right after the leader had left the room, Jongdae had entered it. 

He was rubbing his hair dry with a towel and setting his phone down on the side table when a sticky note with light blue ink caught his attention.

He first recognized that the handwriting was Junmyeon's and then the words finally registered in his head. Non sexual age play? What was that?

* * *

Junmyeon got into the dining room just in time. The plates were distributed and they were filled to the brim with chicken and rice. 

In the rectangular table, Jongin and Chanyeol were sitting on the left side, while Baekhyun and Sehun were on the right. Baekhyun faced Chanyeol, while Sehun faced Jongin. That left an empty spot next to Chanyeol and one next to Baekhyun. Junmyeon decided to sit next to Chanyeol. 

As he moved the chair back and sat down in it, Baekhyun gave him a suggestive look as his eyes moved from Chanyeol to Junmyeon. Junmyeon ignored it, but he still felt flustered at the implication. He started to eat. 

A quarter through the dish, Jongdae came down the stairs. Everyone in the room was quietly wondering what was taking the singer so long. He was usually one of the first downstairs. 

Jongdae politely apologized for coming late and took his seat in front of Junmyeon. Throughout the rest of the meal, Jongdae had his eyes glued to Junmyeon. He had read the note and decided to research it a bit before dinner and what he found was interesting. 

He was still processing it, cause in all honesty he didn't really know what to make of it. In one hand, it was a new and completely strange thing to him, but in the other one, he was super interested and wanted to see what the headspace meant. It looked cute and wholesome.

He imagined Junmyeon looking up at him with wide pleading eyes, asking him to help the fellow singer with a puzzle or to play pretend with stuffies. He didn't notice he was smiling until Baekhyun pointed it out. 

Jongdae quickly stopped, stole a glance at Junmyeon while he was distracted talking to Sehun, then continued eating. 

The term caregiver popped into Jongdae's head. Even though he had barely seen it's definition a few minutes ago, he felt like he could fit the role well and as he saw the rest of the members interact with Junmyeon, he thought that the name would be appealing to all of them too.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, they all decided to sit down and watch a movie. Automatically, a debate on what movie sprung to life. Sehun argued that Baekhyun and Chanyeol got to decide the previous movie, while Jongin, Jongdae and Junmyeon stayed neutral on the matter.

"We watched that stupid romance movie last time-," Sehun argued.

"But you ended up liking it," Chanyeol retorted. 

Sehun stayed quiet for a second before going back into the argument full swing. "That's true, but it doesn't matter. I want to watch Incedious." 

Jongdae perked up at the name. Incedious was a horror movie. _'Wait, do littles like horror movies?'_ He was thinking of an answer when Junmyeon interrupted his train of thought. 

"Oh Incedious is good. We should rewatch it," the singer expressed supporting Sehun. After groans of defeat from Chanyeol and Baekhyun, it was agreed that they'll be watching the paranormal horror movie that night.

They watched the movie with very little scares, considering most of them have already watched it before, but the second the red and black demon popped up, Jongin jumped and yelled out in shock. 

He quickly recovered, but a round of laughter had already gone through the room at his reaction. Jongin whispered and Jongdae was pretty certain the dancer was cursing out the horror movie industry under his breath. Jongdae quietly laughed at Jongin's antics. 

Eventually, the movie ended and everyone dispersed to their shared rooms. Jongdae saw Junmyeon walk in a hurry to their room and the singer connected the dots.

Junmyeon must've just remembered that he left the sticky note on their side table and was trying to get to their room as quickly as possible to hide it. Jongdae wanted to give the singer time to think, so he did the polite thing and announced that he was going to the bathroom. The leader instantly slowed down and let the breath he was holding in free.

 _'Good thing Jongdae needed to use the bathroom,'_ Junmyeon thought as he walked through the door way to their room. 

He looked at the side table and walked to it after closing the door behind him. He couldn't believe he left the sticky notes there in plain sight!

He hoped that Jongdae hadn't read it. The positive side of his brain reassured him that he didn't, while the negative side was freaking out at the possibility of anyone finding out. His thoughts were becoming way too scrambled, so he decided to ignore them all together. 

He put the stack of sticky notes in the side table's drawer, hiding it between the other notes and some pens. He then shut it and sat down on his bed. 

_Even if Jongdae had read it, what could he really do at this point? It's not like he could reverse time._

With that, Junmyeon decided to change out of day clothes and put on some pajamas. He wore a black t-shirt with a black and red flannel pajama bottom, which were soft and fuzzy.

He returned to his bed, laying down, and grabbed his phone. He finally had the chance to research, so he started googling the terms that Namjoon had given him earlier. The first phrase he typed in was 'non sexual age play.' Instantly, a multitude of little blogs popped up and Junmyeon clicked on the first one he saw. For a solid fifteen minutes, he scrolled through the Tumblr posts dedicated to the coping mechanism.

He was so immersed in his phone that he didn't notice that Jongdae had entered the room and changed into his own pajamas; a white long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants. Jongdae sat on his bed, leaning against its headboard, and was reading his book. 

It wasn't until Junmyeon was in the middle of reading a caregiver blog that he heard Jongdae ask him a question. 

Junmyeon blinked at him owlishly, not having really heard the question the first time around, and politely asked Jongdae to repeat it.

Jongdae smiled and asked again as he put his book down, "It's getting pretty late. I know tomorrow's Saturday and we have a day off, but don't you think that we should still try to go to sleep at a reasonable time?" 

Jongdae's eyes were filled with the same amount of care that Chanyeol's eyes had the previous night and Junmyeon couldn't help but stutter out his answer. "Yeah, w-we should." 

He looked at his phone to check the time and felt sheepish when he looked back at Jongdae. Junmyeon didn't notice that it was already one in the morning. 

To his surprise, Jongdae didn't reprimand him, but instead laughed lightly and shrugged it off. "It's good that it's one and not two," Jongdae said trying to lighten the mood. 

Junmyeon agreed and went to go to turn off the lamp light in between them, but Jongdae beat him to it.

"I'll take care of it," Jongdae said softly with a warm smile on his face. Something fluttered in Junmyeon at that moment. 

He didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or the intense researching session he had on age regression, or both, but hearing those words come out of Jongdae's mouth made Junmyeon feel warm. It was a safe fuzzy type of warmth. 

He didn't notice that he had sighed happily while snuggling his blanket until after Jongdae had turn off the light. He also didn't know that Jongdae had seen Junmyeon's eyes light up at the words and saw the cute action he had done afterwards. 

"Goodnight Junmyeon," Jongdae said through a smile as he stared at the ceiling. He could still hear Junmyeon getting comfortable and he imagined the leader bundled up in his blanket.

"Goodnight Jongdae," Junmyeon ended with a soft yawn. Before he knew it, his eyes were closed and he was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

The echo of thunder and illumination of lightning through the window woke Junmyeon up during the middle of the night. The storm was at its peak of its intensity as the usual sound of silence was drowned out by the splashes of water droplets on the window sill.

Usually thunderstorms weren't against Junmyeon, he wasn't scared of them, but with the combined fact that he had been researching little space and that they had watched Incedious earlier in the night, Junmyeon felt as if thunderstorms were out to get him.

Another flash of lightning illuminated their room and the leader could've swore he saw something lurking in the corner next to the door. He quickly ducked under his covers and hid. 

_'Yeah, watching that movie was a bad idea,'_ he thought as he began to shake. The past day's stress and the fear of a monster being in his room was causing him to panic. 

His breathing became labored and being under the covers, though a form of safety, was making him feel trapped. Another clap of thunder shook the room and Junmyeon let out a small whine. He didn't like this at all. He needed to do something before his fear paralyzed him. 

With that, he slowly peaked his head out from under the covers and glanced around the room. He didn't allow his eyes to linger too long on the corner, but once they reached Jongdae's bed, they seemed to stay stuck. 

_'Would he get mad if I asked if I could sleep with him?,'_ Junmyeon thought. Jongdae's voice echoed through his head saying, _'I'll take care of it'_ and Junmyeon decided that he would let him.

The leader got out from under the covers and grabbed his pillow, pressing it against his chest in a hug. He sat up and hesitated before putting his feet down on the wooden floor. In two seconds, he was next to Jongdae's bed and stood there staring at the singer's sleeping form.

He had a short lived moment of guilt, he didn't want to disturb his friend, but then his mind had the brilliant idea of reminding him that monsters hid under beds too. In a second, his hand was lightly shaking Jongdae's shoulder. 

As expected, the sleeping singer tried to shrug the hand off, not wanting to wake up, but Junmyeon was persistent. Eventually, Jongdae was blinking his eyes tiredly, before registering it was Junmyeon who had woken him up. His tiredness disappeared and his eyes focused on the standing singer.

Jongdae first saw the pillow clutched in Junmyeon's arms and then the trembling that ran through his friend's body. It was until his eye sight reached Junmyeon's face that he saw the fear lying in the leader's eyes. Junmyeon let out a soft whine.

"What's wrong?," Jongdae asked, his voice rough from just being woken up. Junmyeon's mouth opened to answer when thunder struck and a flash of lightning entered the room. Junmyeon whimpered, trembling harder and clenching the pillow. 

_'Oh, he's scared of the storm,'_ Jongdae concluded. He automatically lifted the covers and invited Junmyeon in. The singer all but jumped into Jongdae's bed. Junmyeon clutched the pillow against him and curled up into himself. 

_'It must be painful to have such a tight grip for so long,'_ Jongdae thought as he gently loosened the singer's tight fists that were clinging on the pillow. Once he set the pillow free, Jongdae placed it under Junmyeon's head.

Without anything in his hands, the leader attached himself to Jongdae, his head finding the empty space next to the singer's neck and hands grabbing the white shirt to hold himself against Jongdae's chest. Jongdae's arms found Junmyeon's waist and pulled him in. After a few moments of closeness, the leader's trembling had died down. When Junmyeon's warm breath had calmed down against Jongdae's neck, Jongdae finally asked him a question.

"Why did you get so scared?" Jongdae wanted to add a 'baby' at the end of the question, but he held his tongue. He wasn't sure if it was the appropriate moment yet. Junmyeon tried to answer but his tongue felt heavy. He couldn't form his words the way he usually did. 

"T'under's too loud," he replied shyly. He then murmured under his breath in a soft embarrassed tone, "P'us there's monsters."

"There's monsters in our room?," Jongdae asked in pretend shock. "Yes!" Junmyeon exclaimed sadly, hiding his face against the singer's neck. "But," Jongdae looked confused while stating with a dramatic flair in his voice, "I don't see any here." Jongdae reached over Junmyeon to get his phone and turned on its flashlight. He nudged the singer so that he would come out of his hiding spot. 

"Look baby," Jongdae said as the leader's eyes followed the flashlight that swept across the room. "There's nothing here. The lightning wasn't trying to scare you, it was trying to scare the monsters away." The flashlight passed by the corner near the door and Jongdae continued, "They're gone and you're safe now." 

"Oh," the leader whispered with wide curious eyes. Jongdae was right. Junmyeon didn't see any monsters in their room. The thunder and lightning weren't so bad after all. 

"Yeah, you can go back to sleep now," Jongdae reassured as he set his phone back down and returned his arms to their position around the leader. Junmyeon finally felt his nerves call down and he nodded his head against the singer, starting to let his eyes close. 

Jongdae hummed a soft tune, trying to lull Junmyeon back to sleep. After a few minutes, his breathing evened out and Jongdae himself began to enter sleep. As light rain drops hit the window sill, the two went back into the comforting silence of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

It was ten in the morning and Jongdae and Junmyeon were still sleeping. Everyone, except for the two singers, had eaten breakfast a hour earlier and were now relaxing on the couches in the living room. Chanyeol, in a pair of black adidas pants and a black shirt, sat in the same spot that he did a few nights ago. The same spot where he had held Junmyeon.

There was a comedy movie playing in front of him. Filled with lively colors and chatter, the television screen entertained Baekhyun, Jongin and Sehun. Through all his efforts to focus on the movie, the rapper simply couldn't. 

Chanyeol's mind kept drifting back to Junmyeon and Jongdae. _Why were they sleeping in so late?_ They were usually one of the first two up.

As the memory of a tearful Junmyeon resurfaced to the forefront of his thoughts, Chanyeol decided that he couldn't sit around anymore. He got up and headed for the stairs. The rest of his friends were so enamoured by the images playing on the screen, that he doubted they noticed his sudden absence.

With each step up the stairs, Chanyeol felt his worries intensify. _What if Junmyeon was sick? What if he got hurt? What if?_ He knew they were just worries, but something in his heart wouldn't let him rest until he saw the leader with his own two eyes. So if he made it to the top of the stairs and began to speed walk through the hallway, who could really blame him. His hand landed on the door knob and he wasted no time in turning it. 

At the sight that he found, his heart rate returned to its normal pace. For a second night in a row, Junmyeon had fallen asleep with someone. Junmyeon's head was tucked under Jongdae's chin, his right arm lazily thrown over Jongdae's chest, and Jongdae's arms were loosely around Junmyeon's waist. They were snuggled up and Chanyeol couldn't help but smile. He was extremely happy to see that Junmyeon had reached out to someone. 

He was sneaking his way into the room when he stepped on a loose floorboard. It creaked under his weight. Jongdae yawned and blinked his eyes a couple of times before noticing that Chanyeol was the reason he had woken up. They made eye contact and the rapper stopped in his tracks. Chanyeol offered Jongdae a guilty smile, which caused the singer to lightly laugh. Chanyeol softly chuckled back.

"What are you doing here?" Jongdae curiously greeted. "Well..." Chanyeol moved his eyesight from Jongdae to Junmyeon's sleeping form. "Oh okay," the singer replied, understanding what the rapper meant without any words. Chanyeol then made his way to Junmyeon's bed and sat on it. 

Jongdae untangled himself from the leader, to which Junmyeon let out a soft whine in his sleep, and sat up so that he could face Chanyeol. Chanyeol's eyes still lingered on Junmyeon, but as they returned to Jongdae, he let his concern be voiced. 

"Why is he sleeping with you?," Chanyeol quietly asked, not wanting to wake up the sleeping singer. If there was a hint of jealousy in his voice, he hoped it wasn't too noticable. 

"The thunderstorm last night scared him, so he asked if he could sleep with me," Jongdae answered. He wasn't surprised when the rapper returned his statement with a confused look. A day ago, Jongdae would've been confused too, but now he understood why Junmyeon had acted the way he did. 

After the experience last night, Jongdae woke up early in the morning and continued his research on little space. From the clutched pillow to the leader's hard time speaking, Jongdae knew that the leader had slipped into little space. If Chanyeol would be able to understand and accept it, he didn't know. 

"Why was he scared?" Chanyeol asked, completely lost on what the answer could be. _Junmyeon had never shown signs of being scared of thunderstorms, why would that change in one night?_

Even though Jongdae wanted to, he knew he couldn't answer that question. He felt bad enough having read Junmyeon's sticky note, he didn't want to violate anymore of the singer's trust by revealing his secret to Chanyeol without his consent. 

"You're going to have to ask him," Jongdae vaguely replied. He stretched a bit before getting out of bed. As the blanket fell back into its place, Junmyeon began to feel the lack of warmth and reached out in his sleep. His hands gently grasping at air as he let out a soft whine. Chanyeol and Jongdae both witnessed this, and Jongdae automatically turned back to his bed, planning on returning to his spot.

Before he could make it, Chanyeol got off of Junmyeon's bed and gently pushed Jongdae away. It was clear that the rapper wanted to take his spot. 

Jongdae glared at Chanyeol as he stood still. He wasn't sure if the rapper knew about the leader's little side and if he could care for him accordingly. Suddenly, the image of the two snuggled up on the couch two nights ago popped into Jongdae's head. Chanyeol, through his hugging, seemed gentle and caring enough. If Chanyeol didn't know about littles, Jongdae expected that he would quickly learn and if he cared about Junmyeon, he would accept the leader's cute quirk. 

Jongdae stopped glaring and nodded, accepting Chanyeol's request. He swiftly moved next to Junmyeon, petting his hair a little, and left the room. Jongdae walked down the stairs with Junmyeon's cute smile lingering in his mind. 

As the rapper heard the door close, he didn't wait long to take Jongdae's place. He crawled over Junmyeon, being careful not to wake him up, and tucked himself up against Junmyeon. Before he knew it, he had a sleeping Junmyeon clinging to him. He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face as he longingly held the singer.

Junmyeon woke up fifteen minutes later and the first thing to hit him before he opened his eyes was the scent surrounding him. It was a mixture between firewood and fresh springs. It was Chanyeol's signature scent, the one that clinged to him from his cologne and deodorant. Junmyeon kept his eyes shut as he took a moment to breathe in the soothing smell.

The second thing that he noticed was the sense of comfort that Chanyeol brought him. Being against Jongdae felt nice, but being against Chanyeol felt right. He couldn't explain why. Maybe it was the height difference, since it was pretty noticeable, or maybe it was his deep voice that always sounded so confident and reassuring, but just being around Chanyeol made Junmyeon feel _small_. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it made him happy.

Chanyeol's presence also made Junmyeon's body feel relaxed and light. Almost as if having Chanyeol look after him lifted a weight off of his shoulders. It felt good, he concluded, as he snuggled closer to Chanyeol.

The rapper must've felt the movement, because he suddenly asked, "You awake?" "Yeah," Junmyeon answered with a yawn.

"Oh," Chanyeol teased sweetly, "you still sleepy?" Junmyeon shook his head, causing his bedhead to rub against Chanyeol's chin, and brought a fist up to his eyes to rub away any drop of tiredness and fully wake himself up. 

Chanyeol slightly pulled himself away from Junmyeon and stared at him with adoration. The singer was blinking his eyes up at him, his red hair tousled from sleep, and his lips set in a cute pout as the light from the window seemed to be too bright for him.

If Chanyeol had his phone, he would've taken a picture so that he could cherish the moment forever. For now, he would just have to hope that this wasn't the last time he had the privilege to see Junmyeon waking up in the morning. 

After a few minutes of silently observing each other, Chanyeol finally found the courage to ask Junmyeon the question Jongdae wouldn't answer. "Jongdae told me what happened last night." Junmyeon's eyes widened at the mention. "Why were you scared?"

Junmyeon's bottom lip trembled at the memory. He was so scared. The thunder and lightning were just too much for his stressed out mind. He didn't know what he would've done if Jongdae had rejected him. 

Junmyeon now felt scared, but for a different reason. He woke up still feeling fuzzy, exactly like the night before, and deep down he knew that he was little. The build up of stress for such a long time didn't allow him come out of little space and now he felt forced to confront Chanyeol about it. 

Junmyeon felt the first tear fall before he could get a word out. With that first tear, a dozen more followed and he started to shake against Chanyeol. Chanyeol was hit with a wall of guilt. He didn't mean to upset Junmyeon.

"I'm so sorry, shh, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Chanyeol placed a hand on the singer's cheek and used his thumb to rub a tear away. Junmyeon looked at him through tear laced eyelashes and began to cry harder for a different reason. 

Chanyeol was so nice and Junmyeon was now going to burden him with his own selfish needs. _How could he do that to him?_

Chanyeol continued to whisper reassurances, not really sure what else he could do to lessen Junmyeon's sadness. 

"Junmyeon, I don't know what's going through your head, but I need you to know that I'm here and whatever you're going through, I'll stay here," Chanyeol's voice was strong and left no room for hesitation. 

Junmyeon's heartbeat raced, but he gained a spark of courage. Before he could convince himself not to do it, he got up from Jongdae's bed, detangled himself from Chanyeol's limbs, and searched through his side drawer.

Chanyeol sat up and watched the singer frantically search. The tears in Junmyeon's eyes were causing everything to be blurry, so it took him a while before he found the sticky note he had made the night before. He held it in his hand and looked at it for a couple of seconds, before turning to Chanyeol and giving it to him.

Junmyeon then turned back to the drawer and grabbed his phone. He unlocked it and placed it in Chanyeol's other hand. Before Chanyeol could fully register the note or the phone, Junmyeon had crawled into the rapper's lap, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck and hiding his face against it. 

Chanyeol sat in shock before pulling himself together. Junmyeon was still crying, judging by the wetness on the rapper's neck, and he needed to figure out why. Chanyeol then turned his attention to the sticky note. It was in Junmyeon's hand writing and it read "non-sexual age play." Chanyeol now understood why Junmyeon had given him his phone. 

Chanyeol entered Google and, to his surprise, the phrase was three search bars down, which meant Junmyeon had researched it earlier. On top of the search for "non-sexual age play," lied the other two words on the list, "little" and "caregivers." 

Before Chanyeol could back out, he began his journey in figuring out what all three phrases meant, how they were connected, and why they were related to his sweet Junmyeon. 

He was immediately confused. _How could an adult enter a childlike mindset? Why would they want to?_ He reread the definition and then moved on to the word "little."

After entering Tumblr and scrolling through a little's blog, each post colorful and sweet, he began to understand it. He quickly learned that it was all about the comfort, using care to destress and relax. It clicked for Chanyeol. 

Since he was the leader, Junmyeon was always stressed out. The band would come back from practice and even if everyone else was relaxing, Junmyeon was stuck on his phone figuring out schedules and making sure that everything would work smoothly for them the following day. 

Little space seemed like the perfect coping mechanism to let the singer relax and allow the rest of the band to carry some of the weight. As he skimmed through more posts, he saw the toys, clothing, and activities and couldn't help but aww at their cuteness.

He then saw posts written by caregivers. They talked about their littles in such a loving and caring way. The stories were so sweet and wholesome that it began appeal to him. He could totally see himself as a caregiver.

Eventually, the pitiful sniffling against his neck reminded him of his current situation, but he now knew what he needed to do to make it better. He put the phone and sticky note down, wrapped his arms around Junmyeon, and finally began to speak.

"Junmyeon" Before he could get another word out, he was interrupted by Junmyeon's sad stream of sorrys. The little had been quiet the whole time, aside from soft cries, and Chanyeol imagined that this was what he was holding in. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sorry," Junmyeon let out, his tears staining Chanyeol's shirt. 

Junmyeon felt like his heart was going to burst. Chanyeol probably already learned what age regression was and was about to tell Junmyeon how much he hated it, how much he _hated him_. He didn't think he could handle the rejection, not from Chanyeol.

The singer trembled and he continued to apologise like what he had done was a crime. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay," Chanyeol kept saying the mantra like a prayer, but Junmyeon wouldn't accept it. 

"No," the leader denied in between small hiccups with a firm pout, "It's gross. You'll hate me." The singer began to cry again and he buried his face against Chanyeol's neck, hoping he would disappear. 

Junmyeon seemed inconsolable and Chanyeol felt like his heart was going to break.

"Baby no," Chanyeol could feel his own set of tears begin to fall, "How could you trying to find comfort be gross? How could I hate you for wanting love?" Chanyeol began to pet Junmyeon's head and held him closer, rocking them both softly. 

"I could never hate you for that and like I said earlier, I'm here to stay." Junmyeon's tears slowly decreased and he timidly asked the rapper, "You promise?" "Yes," Chanyeol replied instantly with every drop of love he had, "I promise." 

Junmyeon's tremors calmed down significantly. He was still sniffling lightly, but overall, his sobbing had stopped. The singer believed him.

"Thank you," the singer let out through a shaky breath, his face covered in past tears and a light shade of red from exhaustion. Chanyeol pulled Junmyeon away from the hug so that they could make eye contact. 

The rapper used the sweetest voice he could muster and said, "You don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you for trusting me so much." Junmyeon's pout had finally turned into a small smile and Chanyeol felt like as if the clouds had parted after a long day of rain.

"There's the smile I love so much," Chanyeol teased causing Junmyeon to smile wider. Chanyeol couldn't help himself and planted a small kiss on Junmyeon's nose. He was so happy that the tears were finally gone and he cooed when he saw a blush rise up on Junmyeon's cheeks. 

_My baby's so cute_ , the rapper thought. 

Junmyeon's stomach growled at that moment and the blush on his cheeks got redder, almost rivaling his hair color. They were both feeling exhausted from the ordeal, but with late morning already, Chanyeol knew that the leader needed to get up and eat. They could take a nap later. 

"Baby, we need to get ready for the day, let's go to the bathroom," Chanyeol said, starting to get Junmyeon off his lap so that he could stand up, but Junmyeon wasn't having it. He clung to the rapper and wouldn't let go.

Chanyeol quickly stopped pushing him away and gently asked, "Do you want me to carry you there?"

"Yes please," Junmyeon answered politely while he loosened his grip on the rapper's shirt.

"Okay," Chanyeol replied, "wrap your legs around my waist and put your arms around my neck."

Junmyeon did as he was told. Once Chanyeol was sure that the singer had a secure grip on him, he placed one arm under Junmyeon's thighs, the other one around his back, and stood up from the bed. Junmyeon wasn't light, but with Chanyeol's years of exercise and his height advantage, he was able to carry the singer with a decent amount of ease. 

He headed to the bathroom attached to the room, which had the door already opened, and placed Junmyeon on the long white marbled bathroom countertop. The singer had a pout on his face, he missed the rapper's warmth, but didn't complain otherwise.

Chanyeol kneeled down to the cabinet under the sink and got out a wash cloth and hair brush. He set both things on the counter before standing up. He turned on the sink and used a finger to test if the water was too hot or cold then adjusted it to the right temperature. The rapper ran the cloth under the stream then turned off the sink and wringed the small wash cloth. 

Chanyeol turned to Junmyeon and found the singer staring at him. Junmyeon was kicking his legs back and forth gently, trying to entertain himself.

"So cute," Chanyeol whispered while moving to stand in front of Junmyeon. He used the wash cloth to wipe Junmyeon's face, trying to get rid of the memories of tears from the little.

Once done, he put it down and picked up the brush. He began to detangle the singer's bedhead. When he ran through a knot, the rapper felt extremely bad at having to tug on it, but all Junmyeon did was let out a soft whine until the knot came loose. Otherwise, there wasn't any complains from the leader.

"All done!" Chanyeol exclaimed happily when he finished. He gave Junmyeon a bright smile.

"Such a good boy," Chanyeol praised while putting the hair brush back under the sink and throwing the wash cloth in a nearby laundry bin. Junmyeon giggled at Chanyeol's antics and glowed at the compliment.

Chanyeol returned to his spot in front of Junmyeon and patted his thigh. He looked at the toothbrushes on the counter then back at the singer.

"Do you need any help brushing your teeth?," he asked curiously. He still wasn't sure where Junmyeon's age range fell, whether the clinginess was due to a young age or due to his fear from earlier. He was pretty sure Junmyeon didn't know either. 

"No thank you," Junmyeon replied softly, "I can, I can do it." Junmyeon jumped off of the counter, gently pushed Chanyeol out the door, and closed it. Chanyeol stood outside and waited for the singer to finish up.

Junmyeon was quick in using the bathroom, washing his hands, and brushing his teeth. Before he knew it, Junmyeon was opening the bathroom door. Chanyeol backed away from it and turned to look at the singer. Junmyeon stood before him with a wide smile, showing off his teeth as if showing proof to Chanyeol that he had brushed them. 

"Teeth all clean," was all he said as he smiled at the rapper and Chanyeol smiled back. He could see that the leader's teeth were as bright as ever.

"Good job," he praised. Junmyeon bounced on the balls of his feet, happy that he had made Chanyeol proud. 

"Should we go downstairs now?," Chanyeol asked as he looked at Junmyeon's clothing. He was still in his pajamas from yesterday, but considering it was an off day, the rapper didn't think it was that necessary to change him out of it. Junmyeon nodded, and they were heading towards the bedroom door when Junmyeon suddenly stopped. Chanyeol turned to look at him. 

"EXO," Junmyeon simply stated. The rapper was about to question why the little had mentioned their band name when it hit him, Junmyeon was referring to the rest of their band members, the ones who didn't know about little Myeonie yet.

Chanyeol took Junmyeon's hands in each of his and softly asked, "Do you want to tell them?" The singer had his eyes glued to the floor. Chanyeol didn't like seeing his friend act so shy. "You don't have to if you don't want to. This-" Junmyeon interrupted him. 

"You tell them," Junmyeon was too nervous to look Chanyeol in the eyes. "Please," he added once noticed that he had forgot to in the first place.

"Are you sure?," Chanyeol gently questioned. He didn't want Junmyeon telling the rest of their band members because he felt obligated to, but Junmyeon quickly reassured him. 

"I trust you and I trust them," the singer stated simply, like that was all the proof needed to go forward with it. "Plus, if not now then never."

Little Junmyeon knew that big him would never have the guts to confront the rest of his band members, but little Junmyeon knew that he could do it with Chanyeol's support. Chanyeol seemed to understand this and agreed. 

"Okay then, I'll explain it to them. Do you want to be there with me or do you want to stay in your room? You-" 

The singer interrupted the rapper again and stated confidently, "I'll go with you. Can't hide anymore." Junmyeon finally lifted his eyesight from the floor and made eye contact with Chanyeol. They were filled with trust. 

"That's super brave of you baby. I'm so proud." Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Junmyeon's forehead, causing Junmyeon's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. Chanyeol had to use all of his will power not to ruffle the leader's hair. The rapper let go of the singer's left hand, but held onto the right one. They exited the room and made their way downstairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, school was ending so it became stressful and I needed to focus on it. Luckily, summer is now around the corner, so I'll be updating more often. Thank you for sticking with the book and I hope you enjoy the update!

As Junmyeon's feet hit the first floor, he realized that he couldn't confess. Any ounce of confidence that he had before was gone and alongside it went the headspace he was previously in. The sudden shift felt like cold water being splashed on him and he stopped in his tracks. His feet were planted on the ground and Chanyeol was stopped by a soft tug on his hand. 

Junmyeon's thoughts began to race back at him as he remembered the last couple of hours; the storm, the morning, Chanyeol's sweet treatment, and everything in between. Those memories were nice, but then his little self's decision to confess to the rest of his band came through the fog of the happy moments and he began to panic.

 _He couldn't tell them, he couldn't, or at least not now. What was he planning on telling them anyways?_ Through his panic haze, he didn't notice Chanyeol turn back to look at him. He was too busy thinking.

 _What did age regression even mean to him? How was he supposed to explain that to them when he didn't even know that yet?_ Junmyeon didn't notice his hands were trembling until he felt Chanyeol hold them and rub his thumb over Junmyeon's knuckles. The singer felt his eyes refocus on his surroundings and they locked onto Chanyeol's. 

"Hey," Chanyeol's voice had never sound sweeter to him than in that moment. Junmyeon's eyes were starting to glisten. His overthinking was causing him to feel claustrophobic and he wanted to do nothing more than to run, but Chanyeol's calm demeanour kept him grounded.

The rapper continued, "It's okay, like I said before, you don't have to tell them anything right now." He kept it down to a whisper. They were still standing in the hallway, which was a couple of feet away from the living room that was full with the rest of their band members. 

Junmyeon sniffled. He knew Chanyeol was being sincere, but somehow he still felt bad. He told Chanyeol he wanted to tell everyone else, he initiated that, but now he was backing out. He felt like he had lied to him and he _never_ wanted to lie to him.

"You," the singer let out a shaky breath before finishing the question, "you sure?" His teeth gnawed at his bottom lip as he pouted, but his eyes stayed glued to Chanyeol's. Chanyeol gave him a reassuring smile. 

"This isn't about me, this is about you. If you change your mind, then I'll support that change." Junmyeon's pout was disappearing and the beginning of a smile peaked through. Chanyeol couldn't describe how happy it made him to see it and he couldn't suppress his own smile from forming as he continued, "I'll be as supportive to you downstairs as much as I was upstairs. If you don't want to say anything, then you don't have to say anything baby." 

With that, Chanyeol finished his whispered rant, kissed Junmyeon's forehead and pulled him into a hug. Junmyeon welcomed the hug, but he felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn't little at the moment. 

"I'm not little right now," Junmyeon whined as his face was pressed up against Chanyeol's chest. The rapper seemed set on squeezing him. 

"I know," Chanyeol acknowledged, "I think I noticed when you stopped following me to the living room and you were lost in thought." Junmyeon was going to question him when Chanyeol started explaining. 

"The face you had was your 'stressed out' face, I only see it on you when comebacks are near or right before interviews. Little you couldn't pull that face off." Junmyeon laughed, only someone close to him could detect a change like that, and Chanyeol laughed alongside with him. The laughing died down and they stayed in their embrace, enjoying each other's warmth.

Chanyeol's arms wrapped loosely around Junmyeon's waist, while the singer's hands clung to the front of the rapper's shirt. Junmyeon got on his tippy toes, so that he could rest his chin on Chanyeol's shoulder, and Chanyeol leaned forward a bit, to lessen the strain on Junmyeon. As they got comfortable, Junmyeon finally looked over Chanyeol's shoulder and made direct eye contact with Jongin. Aside from the setting being the hallway instead of the bedroom, the image was picture perfect to the image of Jongin being caught a day ago. 

He looked like a deer caught in head lights. His eyes were wide and he stared at Junmyeon like he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to see. 

This time it was worse because there was understanding behind Jongin's eyes and Junmyeon didn't know what to do with that. Jongin seemed to notice his panic and decided to take charge. 

"I'm sorry," Jongin quickly apologized as he got near the pair. Chanyeol hadn't caught sight of Jongin yet so he was shocked when he heard his voice. If it weren't for Junmyeon, who was still in his embrace, he would've spun around to face Jongin, but he instead stayed put.

"Is okay," Junmyeon replied, tongue heavy with his head now hidden against Chanyeol's neck. But it wasn't okay, Junmyeon had finally organized some of his thoughts but now it felt like someone has taken his almost finished puzzle and scrambled the pieces. The tears came before any other words could. 

Chanyeol's face broke into a frown as he felt the wetness on his neck. Their processes wasn't all lost, but the sudden appearance of Jongin had scared Junmyeon into little space. He gently ran his fingers through Junmyeon's hair with one hand, trying to comfort and quiet his tears, as his other arm held him close. Chanyeol looked at the guilty Jongin and they both knew that it wasn't okay. 

Junmyeon's sniffles, hard time speaking, and attachment to Chanyeol were all the signs Jongin needed and he knew that the singer needed to go somewhere private. They couldn't have this talk in the middle of the hallway. 

"Let's go to our room," Jongin timidly suggested. He was afraid of Chanyeol's wraith, but the rapper seemed too focused on Junmyeon to place any blame. Instead he nodded at Jongin's suggestion and hoisted Junmyeon up into a proper hold. Junmyeon's legs went around Chanyeol's waist with the singer's hands still clutching onto the rapper's shirt and face hidden against his neck. 

It was a surprise that no one else had heard them, but the sound of the television must've blocked out any of their noise. With the coast clear, Jongin let Chanyeol go upstairs first with a teary Junmyeon in his arms. Jongin went behind them, making sure that no one else followed. 

The walk to their room was painful for Jongin. He couldn't believe that he had walked in on them and found out about Junmyeon's secret by eavesdropping. He was going to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when he had noticed Chanyeol and Junmyeon in the hallway. It wasn't anything new, some of them liked to stand around and talk. Jongin was going to ignore them when one word caught his attention and that was the word 'little.' 

As they made it upstairs, the only thought in Jongin's head was _'how am I going to make it up to them?'_ He was frowning as they entered Chanyeol's and his room. Junmyeon was still sniffling pitifully as the Chanyeol sat on his bed and placed the leader on his lap. Jongin followed their example and sat on his own bed.

"I'm sorry," Jongin began but Chanyeol beat him before he could finish, "Don't worry about it, right now we just need to calm him down." Chanyeol felt Junmyeon's puffs of breaths on his neck as he tried to even out his own breathing.

The rapper quickly started to pet him and whisper reassurances, "It's okay, it's okay sweetheart, calm down please, shh shh." He started to bounce Junmyeon, trying to distract him from his thoughts but it didn't seem to work. The rapper was getting worried that nothing would.

While Chanyeol murmured more soothing words to Junmyeon, Jongin got up from his seat on the bed and headed for their shared closet. Jongin swiftly found the stack of shoe boxes in it and looked through the pile to pick out a specific black one with white edges. He then exited the closet with the box secure in between his hands.

As he came into the rapper's view, he saw the curiousity that married Chanyeol's face as the rapper continued to pet Junmyeon and Jongin sat down across from them. Jongin looked at the box resting on his lap, the sound of Junmyeon sniffling still present in air. Jongin sighed before opening the box and then said, "Junmyeon." 

Junmyeon's thoughts were still running, all insecurities that he had with Chanyeol were being transferred to Jongin and all he could think was that Jongin hated him now. Why else would he want to go somewhere private? He was probably going to tell him that right now. Before anymore thoughts could go through his head, Chanyeol's voice pulled him out if it.

"Baby," Chanyeol was pulling Junmyeon away from him, trying to get the singer's attention, "Jongin wants to tell you something."

Junmyeon's hands loosened their grip on Chanyeol, his head was no long wedged in the safe space known as Chanyeol's neck, and his eyes were still watery, but he turned towards Jongin anyways.

Jongin got something out of the box and handed it over to Junmyeon. Chanyeol couldn't see it at first, but once it was in Junmyeon's hands, he could see that it was a small blue teddy bear with a white ribbon tied around its neck. 

Why would Jongin have a teddy bear hidden? It wasn't like fans giving them stuffed animals was something rare, it was actually pretty common during meet and greets. Chanyeol was still thinking, his eyebrows furrowed when suddenly his eyes widened in realization. Unless-

"I'm a little too," Jongin let out timidly, avoiding eye contact with either Junmyeon or Chanyeol while the room filled with silence. Junmyeon clutched the teddy bear close to his heart as Chanyeol quickly recovered once he saw Jongin's leg begin to shake. He didn't want to have two panicking littles in his hands.

"Oh okay," Chanyeol was trying to organize his thoughts, "wow, I'm kinda shocked." Jongin raised his eye sight from the floor and once their eyes met, Chanyeol noticed a slight ounce of hurt in them. "Why?," Jongin began defensively, "Do I not seem like the type?" 

_Oh no, that was not what Chanyeol meant._

"No no," he replied, "my bad I didn't mean it like that. It's just that me and Myeonie are just new to this whole thing and I didn't think that anyone else in the band would know about it." Jongin's expression relaxed and he began to apologise. 

"Oh okay, I'm sorry, I just had a friend who told me once that little space wasn't 'for me', whatever that meant. I guess I get a little sensitive about the topic," Jongin rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and smiled sheepishly at Chanyeol.

"What the-," Chanyeol was too outraged to remember Junmyeon was in little space, but thankfully the leader interupted the rapper's cursing with his own thought. 

"They wrong," the little reassured with a pout, "If you say you- you're little, then you little." Junmyeon gave Jongin a smile, the distress from before gone at the realization that Jongin was like him and wouldn't hate him. Jongin smiled back as Chanyeol's eyes shined with adoration for the little in his lap. 

Junmyeon then turned his attention to the bear in his hands and hugged it gently before turning back to Jongin and trying to return the bear to the dancer.

Jongin began to wave him away, wanting the little to have the comfort item for a bit more, but Junmyeon wasn't having it. He shook his head and then waved the bear at Jongin. "Yours," he simply stated. "You sure?," the dancer carefully questioned.

"Yeah," Junmyeon chirped back sweetly. "I have my own." Jongin's and Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed as they looked at Junmyeon.

"Huh? You never told me about any teddy bear," Chanyeol returned. Maybe Junmyeon did the same thing and hid stuff in his closet like Jongin, that would explain-

"Yeah," the little cut him off as he poked the rapper's chest, "you." Jongin broke out in hard laughter and Chanyeol shut his eyes, letting out a deep exhale. Before he could open his eyes, he felt Junmyeon's hand land on his hair and pat him.

"Teddy, teddy" he rambled on as his hands moved back down to hug Chanyeol. Jongin's laughter remained constant in the background as Junmyeon cuddled the rapper. The rapper couldn't believe it. 

"What are you talking about silly," Chanyeol began as ruffle Junmyeon's hair, "you're the one in my lap, if anything you're my teddy bear." The little contemplated the statement before answering the rapper with his own logic.

"Big teddy, big teddy." If Jongin's laughter could get any louder then it did. The dancer clutched his teddy bear against his side as one of his hand reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. He was laughing so hard that Junmyeon had started to giggle in between his out bursts of calling Chanyeol a teddy bear. Chanyeol just couldn't win. 

"Okay baby, I'll be your teddy bear," Chanyeol accepted his defeat with a soft smile. The little let out an excited "yay!" and grabbed Chanyeol's hands, guiding them so that they wrapped around his waist. Chanyeol obliged happily by holding him, the little humming contently against his chest, and then turned his attention back to Jongin. 

"I should've asked this sooner, but Myeonie distracted me," Chanyeol said staring down at Junmyeon before looking back up at Jongin, "how long have you been a little? What's your age range?"

Jongin set his blue teddy bear on his lap before answering, "I've been doing age regression for about a year and a half now," Chanyeol's eyes widened at the statement and Jongin continued, "my age range is between two and six."

"Okay that's sweet," Chanyeol wasn't sure if he wanted to ask this next question but he knew he had to, "do you have a caregiver Jongin?"

Jongin frowned before quickly replacing it with a forced smile. He masked the sadness with reassurance. "I don't but I got used to it," Jongin answered, "I just make sure to slip when no one's home and I lock the door." 

Junmyeon frowned at Jongin's confession. He had both the support of Jongdae and Chanyeol so far, he couldn't imagine going through everything by himself. 

"No more," Junmyeon comforted, "you hawve- have me and Yeol now." The little smiled at the dancer.

"You're so cute," Jongin said back with a smile, "and thank you."

"No problem," Chanyeol said, "he's right though, if you ever feel like slipping or want company, you know that me and Myeonie are here for you."

Chanyeol reached over to pet Jongin's hair before returning his embrace with Junmyeon. Jongin's blushed at the gesture. He was happy because it meant he no longer had to be alone. The thought of someone finally babying him and indulging his little side made his cheeks burn redder.

He tried to hide it with his own set of questions, "What about you guys? Junmyeon is clearly a little and you're a caregiver Chanyeol. You also mentioned that it's something new, but how long have you guys been doing this?"

"It's something new for both of us," Chanyeol confirmed. It took Junmyeon more than a few tries but he eventually got out some words. The little answered Jongin's question, "I learned about it a day ago." Chanyeol added by saying, "I learned about it a few hours ago." 

Jongin looked at them in surprise. "When you guys said new, you really meant new."

Chanyeol nodded and added, "Yeah, hopefully you can teach us a thing or two."

Jongin agreed happily, "Yeah totally, I'm like an expert at this point." Chanyeol praised him with a "you really are" to which Jongin shyly smiled at.

Junmyeon giggled at Jongin's reaction, when all of a sudden the box sitting on the dancer's lap caught his attention. He quickly pointed at the box and asked Jongin, "what's that?"

"Oh," Jongin looked down at the closed box, "this is my collection of little thing." Jongin set his bear aside and opened the box. He tilted it so that the other two could see its contents. Chanyeol and Junmyeon leaned forward to look inside it better. In the box, there was an eight pack of crayons, a thin animal coloring book, and two pacifiers, one blue and the other white. The box was pretty bare.

The posts Chanyeol had seen on Tumblr showed littles with an abundance of toys and comfort items. As he looked at Jongin and Junmyeon, he noticed that Junmyeon was full of excitement and Jongin looked proud of his collection, almost unaware of how lacking it truly was.

Chanyeol didn't bring it up and instead decided to build their collections himself. In that moment, he wished there were more caregivers. Not that he didn't think he could take care of them both, but just so that the littles could have more individual attention and care, instead of Chanyeol having to split it. 

That's when Chanyeol remembered Jongdae. The singer had been with Junmyeon the previous night. It was a long shot, but maybe he knew about little space too. _Maybe._ Chanyeol would have to be careful when asking him. 

A set of giggles pulled Chanyeol out of his thoughts. What he found was Jongin making his teddy bear walk around him before making him disappear behind his back. An expression of shock married his face before he made the teddy bear appear on his right. Junmyeon giggled at seeing the teddy bear waddle around and Jongin's playful acting with the bear. Chanyeol noted that it was an advanced form of peekaboo. It was cute.

In between giggles, Chanyeol asked Jongin, "What's their name?" Jongin stopped his movement before looking down at the teddy bear in his hand. "His name is Berry." A blue bear named berry. Oh, blue beary. _That was even cuter._

"What a cute name for a cute bear," Chanyeol agreed, reaching over Junmyeon's lap to bop the teddy bear's nose. A choir of giggles erupted from Jongin and Junmyeon. At the same moment, a rumble came from the little's belly. A pout formed onto Junmyeon's face as the giggles died down.

"Oh you're still hungry," Chanyeol looked sheepishly at Junmyeon before continuing, "Jongin, do you think you can look after Myeonie while I go downstairs to get him something?" Jongin quickly let out a "yeah." 

As Chanyeol got up from the bed and sat Junmyeon down on his previous spot, he said, "I'll be back, okay? I'm just going to get you something to eat." 

The leader was pouting but his expression quickly changed at the promise of food. "Apple juice?," Junmyeon asked.

Chanyeol ruffled Junmyeon's hair and answered, "yeah, I'll get you some. Make sure to be good for Jongin, baby." The little smiled and nodded at the request.

The rapper made it to the door, but stopped in his tracks and turned around to ask Jongin, "do you want anything? I know we already ate but do you want a snack or something to drink?" 

Jongin blushed at the question. Chanyeol offering help and asking if he wanted anything was highlighting the rapper's caregiver side and it was making Jongin want to slip. But he knew he couldn't, right now he needed to look after Junmyeon. He brushed it off and answered, "Sure, I'll take anything."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few," Chanyeol promised and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Not a second before the door closed, Junmyeon let out a sad sigh. Jongin wasn't going to have it, they already had enough sad moments in one day, they weren't going to have anymore. Jongin looked at the TV in the room before looking at the leader. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?," the dancer asked, filling up the silence. Junmyeon's mood quickly lightened and he nodded enthusiastically. "What movie?," Jongin asked as he stood up to turn on the TV. "Wall-E," the little shyly requested.

"Good choice," Jongin praised, knowing that little him would be nervous too. Once the TV turned on, Jongin grabbed the remote and sat next to Junmyeon on Chanyeol's bed. He clicked on the Disney plus icon and quickly typed in the title. Before they knew it, the unmistakable Disney introduction started and they were both glued to the screen. They would've stayed like that, if it weren't for a tug on Jongin's sleeve. 

"Cold," the little whined while rubbing his hands over his arms. "Do you want a blanket?," Jongin questioned, but Junmyeon quickly shook his head. Jongin frowned slightly before Junmyeon cleared it up for him. 

"Hoodie," he stated. "Oh," Jongin's eyes widened with understanding, "you want a hoodie. Okay, I'll go get it." With that, Jongin got up and entered his shared closet as the beginning scenes of the movie rolled by. He turned towards Chanyeol's section and started shuffling through his options.

"Here, I got it," Jongin stated as he exited the closet. In his hands was one of Chanyeol's black hoodie, the biggest one he owned. It was sure to make Junmyeon feel smaller and comfortable. Jongin stood next to Junmyeon, who still sat on Chanyeol's bed, and instructed him. 

"Put your arms up," Junmyeon did as told, and Jongin pulled the hoodie down, effectively dressing Junmyeon. The reaction was automatic. The singer let out a content sigh with a bright smile and snuggled into the material of the hoodie. 

"Thank you," Junmyeon said as Jongin sat next to him again. "You're welcome," Jongin answered back, smiling at Junmyeon's cute antics. With that, they both quieted down and started watching the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments helped so much. I can't believe I left for so long.

Chanyeol ran down the stairs. His main goal at the moment being to get everything fast so that he could get back to his friends just as quickly.

Rounding the corner of the hallway into the kitchen entrance, his eyes scanned the black countertops. He spotted a pan on the stove and a bowl of pancake batter next to it. Baekhyun had made pancakes for breakfast. That must've been what was left over. Checking that off of his list, Chanyeol softly nodded to himself and opened the cabinets above the bowl.

A soft creek from old hinges rung throughout the kitchen and he began to browse his options. On the left were a stack of ceramic plates and on the right were paper ones.

The immediate thought of glass shattering popped into his head and it completely eliminated the idea of ceramic. Instead, his hand reached out for a white paper plate.

With that secured, he closed the cabinet door and opened an adjacent one to find cups. He was met with a similar situation; glass or plastic. Without hesitating, he grabbed two red plastic cups and placed them next to the plate. 

Standing back to look at what he had gotten so far, Chanyeol rested his hands on his hips and his shoulders sagged. He wanted to see bright colors, cute cartoon images, endearments on the side of sippy cups, but he didn't. He didn't want to worry about anything breaking. Sippy cups would've made everything so much easier. The worry ate him away until he realized something. That what they lacked in sippy cups, he could make up with cute straws. 

As he rushed to open the drawers below the counter, he thought about the cute colorful straws decorated with cartoon animals. They ranged from corgis to kittens to bunnies and everything fluffy in between. As a third drawer was opened and Chanyeol snatched the still closed baggie of straws, he mentally thanked the fan for giving them the gift. The fan meeting itself was a blur and the gift was a bit random, but Chanyeol couldn't be happier for it.

He tore open the baggie and took out a straw with brown bears and blue stripes, and another one with white bunnies and pink polka dots. Placing them into their respective cup, Chanyeol stood back again and felt his lips curl up. 

Maybe they didn't have any little supplies, but at least they had his quick thinking. No matter what, he would find a way to do his best. He knew that for a fact. On a happier note, the rapper moved from his supplies to the stove and pancake batter. 

He found the spatula and ladle there. The latter hanging off of the bowl but still resting in the batter. Chanyeol took the spatula and rinsed it off in the sink. There could be germs on it and he would rather wash them off than risk them staying.

Heading back to the stove, he placed the spatula next to the bowl of batter and turned the stove on. The flame flickered a bright blue and red and the pan began to heat up. Dipping the ladle into the bowl then pouring the batter onto the pan, a satisfying sizzle broke through the silence of the kitchen.

As he watched the pancake's edges shift into a dark tan, the rapper switched out the ladle for the spatula. He hummed to himself as he waited to flip it. The sweet and unmistakable aroma of pancakes drifted from the kitchen to the living room and before he knew it, he heard a faint pair of footsteps coming near.

"Who's making pancakes?," Baekhyun sang in a small tune as he made his way in. 

"Oh you're making pancakes," the singer answered his own question as he caught sight of Chanyeol's back. Baekhyun strolled in and stood next to the rapper, a teasing grin stretching on his face. Chanyeol was too concentrated on his pancakes to notice. "Who are they for?," Baekhyun asked.

"They're for Junmyeon," Chanyeol honestly responded as he flipped the pancake over. 

"What," Baekhyun's face shifted into an exaggerated pout, whining out, "but you've never made me any." He placed his hand on the rapper's bicep, shaking it in mock insult, and tilted his head to the side.

Chanyeol could tell Baekhyun was teasing and trying to rile him up. That's just how their relationship worked, so he didn't give the singer any attention. He instead focused on the pancake and answered with his own grin. 

"Because you're lazy enough already, make your own." 

Baekhyun threw his head back in sharp laugher and retorted, "but I made my own this morning." Chanyeol's grin stayed in place. "Then you shouldn't have a problem making yourself some more now." 

Baekhyun huffed and whispered under his breath in defeat, "I can't believe this. What a cruel world to live in." Chanyeol let the singer ramble his head off and finished the first pancake, laying it on the plate.

Bored with the joke, Baekhyun dropped his hand from Chanyeol's bicep and began to look around the kitchen. That's when he spotted the cups sitting nearby. "Do you need any help?," he asked. 

He didn't mention the cute straws because he didn't think he needed to. They were cute and it would be a shame for them to go to waste. It was good someone was using them.

Chanyeol was going to say no when he remembered his plan. He would make it upstairs faster if he got some help, so he agreed to the singer's offer. "Yeah, you can pour me the drinks."

"Anything requests?," Baekhyun asked as he walked to the refrigerator. "Yeah actually," the rapper answered as he poured more batter into the pan, "apple juice."

Baekhyun checked the refrigerator and grinned at the sight that met him. "You're lucky, there's still a bit left." Baekhyun grabbed the jug and made his way back to the cups.

"Great," Chanyeol said cheerfully as he flipped the second pancake. He was glad there was still some left because he couldn't face a disappointed Junmyeon otherwise. He would've driven to the nearest store to buy more just to make sure the singer was happy. As Baekhyun poured the juice, Sehun walked into the kitchen.

"Oh pancakes," Sehun acknowledged as he made his way to Chanyeol's other side, opposite to Baekhyun. "For who?," he asked.

"Why did you both ask me that? I could've been making them for myself."

Baekhyun answered, "because you almost never cook and if you do, it's usually for someone else." Sehun nodded at the explanation and Chanyeol accepted it because they weren't actually wrong.

"They're for Junmyeon," Chanyeol echoed his past answer as he poured in more batter for the third and final pancake. 

Sehun leaned over Chanyeol's shoulder and looked at the pancake. "They seem a bit plain," Sehun commented. Before Chanyeol could get insulted, he suggested, "you should add fruit. I think we have blueberries." 

Sehun went to the refrigerator and took the container of blueberries out. He opened and placed them next to Chanyeol.

"Why didn't I think of that?," Chanyeol thought out loud. He grabbed a handful of blueberries and used his other hand to individually place them in the cooking batter to form a smiley face. The eyes weren't centered with the smile causing it to look a bit crooked, but Chanyeol still felt proud of it. 

"Now it's cute, just like Junmyeon hyung's personality," Sehun said, beaming at Chanyeol's handy work.

As the rapper flipped the pancake, he thought about Junmyeon and his adorable smile. "He is cute," Chanyeol agreed with a happy distant expression.

"What," Baekhyun's eyes darted back and forth between Sehun and Chanyeol, thoroughly bewildered. "You guys are acting like Junmyeon doesn't wear a blazer and nothing underneath for our concerts now a days. The fans would probably consider him hotter than cute." Baekhyun was explaining his thoughts when Sehun interrupted him. 

"Nah, if that's your argument then you have to think about Jongin too. He will wear a crop top to show off his abs during a concert but then come home and wear a teddy bear hat for his vlives. They have a hot side but deep down their cute side rules." Sehun held eye contact with Baekhyun, almost challenging him to disagree.

"When you say like that, it makes sense," Baekhyun concluded as he broke their staring contest and went to throw away the now empty jug of apple juice. Sehun leaned against the counter, basking in his victory.

Chanyeol smiled to himself as he finished the set of pancakes. It was good to know that his other band members thought Junmyeon and Jongin were cute too.

Chanyeol's train of thought was interrupted by Jongdae entering the kitchen. The singer must've heard the end of their conversation because he suddenly asked, "where are they anyways?" A hint of curiosity in his tone.

"They're upstairs," Chanyeol replied. He grabbed the syrup bottle that was sitting on the counter, opening the lid, and began to pour some on the pancake stack. As the sweet stuff drizzled over, he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be getting Jongin a snack too.

"Do we have any snacks?," the rapper questioned, finishing up with the pancakes and finally turning around to face the rest of his band members.

"We should have something," Jongdae responded, already heading for the refrigerator. 

"Yeah we have some," he reassured as he pulled out a strawberry yogurt cup. He closed the refrigerator door and made his way to a nearby drawer, pulling out a plastic spoon. He paused before asking, "are you going to need a fork and knife for the pancakes?"

A sheepish "yeah" came out and Chanyeol couldn't believe how many things had gone over his head. It was a good that Jongdae had sharp eyes. As Jongdae got the plastic knife and fork, he also asked Chanyeol, "do you need help taking all of that upstairs?"

The singer made it obvious to look at the pancakes and cups behind Chanyeol. Chanyeol was cornered. It wasn't like he could say no because it would only make things more suspicious. 

"Yeah." He looked at Sehun and Baekhyun, who seemed ready to ask if they could help too, and quickly added, "but it would be overkill for you guys to come, me and Jongdae can handle it."

Both Baekhyun and Sehun looked a bit disappointed but they didn't argue with Chanyeol. Four people would be too many, so they bid their goodbyes and went back to the living room. Chanyeol tried his best to ignore the rising guilt in his gut.

He firmly pushed it down as he turned back to Jongdae and instructed him, "you can take the cups of juice and I'll take the pancakes and yogurt." 

Jongdae did as he was told, giving certain things like the utensils to Chanyeol, and grabbed the cups. Chanyeol carried the pancakes and yogurt. With the items secure, Chanyeol and Jongdae left the kitchen and went upstairs. Before they knew it, they were in front of Jongin and Chanyeol's door.

They stood there for a moment and Jongdae didn't notice until a couple seconds after that Chanyeol was stalling. He didn't face Jongdae and he wasn't making any move to open the door. A lip bite and eyes staring directly at the painted wood of the door frame was all the signals Jongdae needed to know that Chanyeol was debating with himself. 

If his hands were free, the singer would've placed one on the rapper's shoulder to ease him. But he didn't, so he couldn't. His only option was to keep his ears open and wait for Chanyeol to say something first. As he stood there, his ears started to tune into what was happening behind the door. 

There was a sort of buzzy sound. Wait no, it was more like sound effects, but not action movie sound affects, more like cartoon ones. Jongdae heard a few beeps and then finally a muffled, robotic "wall-e," which was followed by a giggle.

That's when it hit him. _Chanyeol knew about Junmyeon._ He knew and he was deciding at the moment if he was going to let Jongdae know too. No wonder the rapper was thinking so hard, he didn't want to overstep a boundary but at the same time, it seemed to be his only option. Now that they were all the way up here, how could he really stop Jongdae from finding out? Good thing Jongdae knew how.

The rapper was still lost in his thoughts when the singer spoke up. 

"Hey, I just realized that I have to go to SM. I know it's our day off but there was something that they were going to give me and I totally forgot about it." Jongdae chuckled lightly and observed the rapper for any changes. Almost instantly, Chanyeol came out of his haze, his teeth leaving his lip and his shoulders relaxing. The rapper turned to look at Jongdae.

"Oh sorry for holding you back," even though Jongdae could tell Chanyeol was glad for the inconvenience, "leave the cups by the door and I'll get them later. Thanks for helping me." 

Jongdae responded with a "okay" and "you're welcome" before placing the cups down. Still having to act in character, the singer left with a fast goodbye before going back down the stairs and grabbing his car keys. He put on his shoes and headed out the door. 

There was no package waiting for him at SM, but at least it gave him an excuse to go out and window shop. Maybe even look at stores that had big plushies.

As the front door shut, Chanyeol let out the breath he was holding in. Whatever coincidence that allowed him to keep his secret was a blessing to him, and he actually found himself thanking SM. Shaking off his past panic, Chanyeol placed the yogurt cup in between his elbow and opened the door with his free hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Junmyeon was watching the movie with his head resting on Jongin's shoulder and hands in the hoodie's front pocket. He liked the movie, but the haze that accompanied him beforehand had lifted a bit. He felt on the edge of slipping out, but he wanted to stay in the headspace.

Jongin felt Junmyeon's weight come off of his shoulder and thought nothing of it. It wasn't until something very cute happened on screen that he noticed something was off. Junmyeon usually commented when those scenes came up but he stayed quiet this time around. Jongin's eyes left the screen and they turned to look at Junmyeon. He saw that the singer was sitting down with a distant and contemplating look on his face. It seemed to weigh him down. 

"What are you thinking about?," the dancer asked.

"Not feeling fuzzy anymore." 

The fragmented and soft tone that usually accompanied Junmyeon's little space was turning into the singer's usual way of speaking and Jongin knew what that meant. Before Junmyeon could slip out completely, Jongin gave him advice. 

"Try to do something that makes you feel little." He looked around the room before sighing in defeat. "I wish I had another pacifier, that usually does the trick for me when I want to slip or stay in headspace." 

Jongin felt sad that they were so limited, but he brushed it off as he thought of a solution. Junmyeon played with his hands inside the hoodie pocket as he waited for it. After a couple of seconds, Jongin finally said, "if you want to, you can suck your thumb."

Junmyeon blushed at the suggestion and he didn't know why. He had read about it so it wasn't something new, but at the same time, there was a huge difference between reading and actually doing it. What if he didn't like it?

Junmyeon's face must've reflected his conflict because Jongin quickly began to reassure him. With a supportive smile, the dancer continued, "just try it, if you don't like it then you don't like it. Every little is different." 

That seemed to help Junmyeon a lot. The nervous butterflies that were flying in his stomach had calmed down. _Jongin was right. There was no harm in trying it._

"Wash hands," Junmyeon told Jongin as he got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Jongin hid his laughter as he saw the leader go away. Even in headspace, Junmyeon was still responsible. 

After a few minutes of washing his hands, Junmyeon returned to Jongin's side and rested his head back on his shoulder. Jongin knew that Junmyeon would need privacy to started doing what they had discussed before, so he turned towards the movie and focused on watching it. He didn't want Junmyeon to get embarrassed and give up halfway through.

Junmyeon stuck his thumb into his mouth and sat there blankly for the first few seconds. He began to think of it as a lollipop and the motion came to him naturally. What he figured out quickly was that he shouldn't think about it too much. If regression was about letting go of stress, he would have to stop overthinking. 

Instead of focusing on his hand, he looked at the TV and its flashing colors. Suddenly, the thumb sucking wasn't that big of a deal and it became soothing. The rhythmic pattern was like the beat of a gentle song and it calmed Junmyeon. He liked it.

Jongin patted Junmyeon's head when he noticed that the leader was comfortable and gave him a warm smile. Junmyeon smiled back around his thumb and a small "thank you" left him as he clung to Jongin's side. Jongin nodded in acknowledgement and threw his arm around Junmyeon's waist before putting his attention back to the movie. 

He would be lying if he said the temptation to get his own pacifier wasn't on his mind. How soothing it would be to lay back with his pacifier and get lost in the movie. But he reminded himself of Junmyeon and the fact that he was a new little, who needed the attention, so the temptation was pushed back. Just a bit. That's when he heard the door open. 

Chanyeol's head peak from behind the door and before Jongin could say anything, Junmyeon stopped what he was doing and scrambled off the bed. He was ecstatic to see the caregiver. Without thinking twice, Junmyeon almost crashed into Chanyeol, trying to hug him, but luckily Jongin was quicker. 

Getting off of the bed and trapping Junmyeon in a back hug, Jongin effectively stopped him. It was a good thing he did because Chanyeol finally made it through the door, closing it behind him with his foot, and in his hands were a plate and a yogurt cup. If Junmyeon would've succeeded in tackling him, Chanyeol would've dropped everything. 

Chanyeol quickly went to the side table and placed the pancakes and yogurt down. Junmyeon's and Jongin's eyes followed his movement and when the rapper returned back to the door, opening and going through it, they got confused.

 _Was Chanyeol leaving them?_ Jongin thought in a panic haste. His worry was quieted down when Chanyeol came back through the door, cups of juice in his hands.

 _Oh,_ Jongin thought, _he was just getting the rest of it._ He laughed at himself for jumping to such conclusions, while Chanyeol placed the cups with the rest of their things.

Turning around, Chanyeol could finally take in the room. He quickly took in the sight of Wall-E playing on the TV, and as his eyes wandered, he noticed Junmyeon playing with the hem of the rapper's favorite hoodie.

It draped over his frame, reaching mid thigh, and the sleeves covered his hands, leaving them hidden and creating sweater paws. Chanyeol couldn't hold in the aw that escaped him. He also couldn't help but make his way towards the singer with open arms.

Junmyeon didn't question the approach and melted into the embrace as soon as Chanyeol's arms were wrapped securely around him. He hummed at the touch. Chanyeol extended his left arm, the one nearest to Jongin, inviting him into their huddle. Without needing any further instruction, Jongin attached himself to Chanyeol and Junmyeon, his arms and breath mixing with theirs. 

"Wow this hoodie is so soft," Chanyeol complimented, rubbing one of the sleeves in between his index and thumb. He was fully aware that it was his own, but he wanted to see what Junmyeon would say. If he would acknowledge that it was Chanyeol's or pretend that he didn't know. "I wonder where it came from," he added after a pause of silence.

Junmyeon giggled and hid his head under Chanyeol's chin, the soft hair tickling his jaw. The singer continued to nuzzle the rapper and answered with a soft but cheeky "the store." Chanyeol laughed wholeheartedly, Junmyeon and Jongin giggling alongside him.

"You're silly," Chanyeol noted as he pulled them closer, "but in a more serious note, feel free to take any of my clothing if it makes you feel comfortable and happy. I don't mind." He barely noticed the tightening of the singer's arms around his torso, but he did notice the small "thank you" as he felt a smile against his neck. Chanyeol turned to Jongin, his arm resting on the dancer's back. 

"The same thing goes to you too Jongin, I don't mind sharing." Jongin gave him a bright smile, the one that never failed to make the other person smile back. It was so contagious and it pulled at Chanyeol's heart strings. Jongin let out a "thank you" and Chanyeol lovingly ruffled his hair.

"You're welcome," he replied as he pulled away to get a better look at the smiles he liked so much. Junmyeon easily came out of his hiding spot, his eyes gleaming with profound appreciation. As Chanyeol looked at his grin, he saw the way that his peachy cheeks plumped up and he went forward to gently pinch one of them.

"Plus, you look extremely cute in it baby." Junmyeon hid his face in his hands as Chanyeol continued to compliment him. Jongin muffled his chuckle, amused by this friend's embarrassment, but Chanyeol caught onto it. "Don't think you're safe either," Chanyeol challenged and before Jongin knew it, the compliments were being aimed at him. Heat raised to his cheeks as Chanyeol praised him. 

After a minute of sweet words, Chanyeol decided to stop the playful teasing and ended it with chaste kisses to both of their foreheads. They pulled away from their hug.

"Pancakes," Junmyeon acknowledged as he finally got the chance to fully look at what Chanyeol had brought in. The aroma hit him and he remembered how hungry he was. Junmyeon went to Jongin's bed and sat criss cross applesauce. Chanyeol followed him, but Jongin didn't. 

He made his way to the door and locked it. An ache bloomed in Chanyeol's chest and he soothed it out with the heel of his palm. _How many times had Jongin done that already to protect his little space? Probably too many._ Making sure that there was no trace of discomfort on his face, he gave Jongin a smile as he came back to sit next to him.

The rapper grabbed the plate with pancakes and turned to Junmyeon. He found the singer wringing his hands in his lap as he looked back and forth between Chanyeol and the pancakes. His eyes were shyly avoiding Chanyeol's as he finally got the courage to ask, "please help me?" 

He wanted Chanyeol to feed him, and that's what Chanyeol originally meant to do, but being asked so politely made him want to do it even more. With a loving smile, Chanyeol nodded at the request and added, "Anything for you." The rapper then began to cut the food into pieces. 

Before feeding the singer the small bite size portions, Junmyeon took a closer look at the pancakes and noticed the blueberry smiley face. Instantly, his eyes brightened. He sweetly added a "thank you" as he adored the smiley face that Chanyeol had made for him. It wasn't technically perfect, since it was crooked, but it was perfect enough for him. 

He looked up Chanyeol, who had finished cutting up the food and was holding the fork up with a piece. Junmyeon looked at the fork then at Chanyeol, anticipating the food but Chanyeol didn't move. He just kept looking at Junmyeon with a fond gaze.

Junmyeon felt the start of a whine in the back of his throat, he was hungry, but a sudden movement and sound from Chanyeol cut him off. Junmyeon, with wide eyes, looked at the fork as it began to move side to side between them with Chanyeol making "choo choo" noises.

Junmyeon smiled through his first bite. After a couple of bites, Chanyeol gave Junmyeon the fork, patting his thigh as a signal that he would be back, and turned to Jongin. 

Jongin had watched the exchange and was waiting patiently. Whether to just get his snack or retrieve the same treatment, he wasn't so sure. As Chanyeol turned, Jongin decided the latter.

Chanyeol grabbed the yogurt and spoon. He took the lid off and automatically went to feed Jongin. 

"Oh," Jongin became shy at the implication, "I'm not, I haven't slipped yet." It felt weird, pushing away something that he wanted, but he had to be honest. He didn't want to give Chanyeol extra work when he could give Junmyeon his attention instead.

"I know," Chanyeol answered casually as if it wasn't a big deal. "Do you want to?," he asked in a more gentle manner. Jongin didn't really know.

He wanted to sit down, explain and educate. It felt like his only purpose at the moment. To answer questions if asked and help his friends. But he also wanted to be helped himself. To be stress free, light and airy, just a bit more. Actually no, a lot more. Plus, he had enough time to explain everything. There wasn't a need to rush. He would allow himself to slip today. 

"Yes," he finally answered. It felt hard to say but it rested nicely in his chest. "Alright," Chanyeol replied gently, "good thing too cause there's an airplane with your name on it." The rapper didn't give the dancer enough time to question it because soon enough the spoon in Chanyeol's hand was flying around, airplane noises from Chanyeol following it. 

Jongin let himself go, slipping, and a spoonful of yogurt landed in his mouth in between giggles. They stayed like that, goofing around and eating, for a while. Half way through, Chanyeol stopped to give them their cups of juice, and when he saw the smiles that broke out from the cute straws, he knew that he was doing the right thing. After that, he did a pattern of feeding Junmyeon then Jongin, going back and forth, until all the food was gone.

"Do you want to watch another movie?," Chanyeol asked, as he stared at the screen that had finished playing Wall-E. It was now back to the default Disney Plus menu. A yawn answered his question. At that, he checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was the afternoon, not late but not early either. It was the perfect time to take a nap. Knowing all of them and their busy schedules, he knew they needed it.

"I'll take that as a no," Chanyeol said, already getting off of Jongin's bed and heading towards his own. Chanyeol was taller so the company gave him a bigger bed to accommodate him. It was a bit wider than Jongin's so it meant they could all three fit comfortably on it. The rapper guided the littles by their hands and led them to his bed. Chanyeol and Junmyeon went under the covers, but Jongin didn't. He excused himself with a small "be back" and went to his closet.

Chanyeol was wondering why when Jongin returned with Berry in the crook of his elbow and a pacifier in his hand. The dancer wouldn't make eye contact with Chanyeol as he slipped into bed. His back faced Chanyeol. 

_Maybe he's embarrassed,_ the rapper thought. Instead of asking the dancer, he decided to let him be. Chanyeol brought his hand up to Jongin's hair and ran his fingers through it. Each stroke lulling Jongin and making his eye lids feel heavier. Before he could completely fall asleep, he placed his pacifier in between his lips and hugged Berry, letting his body relax for once as Chanyeol continued to pet him.

On other side, Chanyeol has his arm around Junmyeon's shoulders as the leader clung to him. Unlike Jongin, Junmyeon wasn't shy towards physical contact. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's waist, laid his head on Chanyeol's chest with his ankle over Chanyeol's. Even though he could only see the top of the singer's head, Chanyeol knew that Junmyeon's eyes must've already been closed. 

It was a mixture of catching up on lost sleep from other restless nights and the emotional turmoil from the morning. Junmyeon was in a big need of rest and Chanyeol was happy to act as a pillow (slash teddy bear) for the singer. Chanyeol leaned his head down to peck the top of his head and Junmyeon tightened his hug, curling up even more. Bathing in Chanyeol's warmth, they all fell asleep.

Jongin woke up around four in the afternoon, Chanyeol's hand still in his hair and his pacifier lost in the sheets. Deciding that was a problem for another time, he snuggled against Chanyeol with Berry and patiently waited for the rest of them to wake up. A few minutes later, Chanyeol and Junmyeon woke up and stretched a bit before curling back up against each other. Even after the nap, they still found themselves wanting to stay in bed so they did. 

Calling the shots, Chanyeol turned the TV back on with the remote and played another Disney movie. They watched it, leaning against each other, until a second one came on and Jongin got bored with it. Getting off of the bed, he went off to the closet. 

Jongin came back to his spot with his animal coloring book and crayons. He flipped through the book until he found a page that he liked, tearing it out. Handing the book over to the other little, Junmyeon ripped out his own page. Using Chanyeol's lap as a table, they placed a pillow over it and began to color in their respective drawings. Jongin's tiger became a colorful mix, his hand scrambling to get a new color every few seconds. On the other hand, Junmyeon was trying his hardest to make his fox as accurate to a real one as possible. His tongue stuck out in concentration. While they colored, Chanyeol continued to watch the movie. He couldn't help the smile that broke out everytime he glanced down at his lap.

A couple of drawings and movies later, the trio receiving lunch and dinner at the door (courtesy of Jongdae), the day had finally come to an end. Even though Chanyeol had planned to have a discussion with Jongin and even buy them gifts online, he was still content with how the day had unfolded. They had enough time in the world to do everything else.

Still in Chanyeol's bed together, they went back into their same positions from the afternoon. Junmyeon and Jongin on either side of Chanyeol, happily curled up. They went to bed feeling lighter than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both chapters are unedited, so if anything seems funky, that's why.


End file.
